


Let's Roleplay!

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween. Gail wants to watch a horror movie, Mortimer just wants to play dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Roleplay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for my "Nightmare Before Halloween Meme" @ LJ  
> For Ladyknightanka.  
> Prompt: Horror Movie

Gail was bravely hiding under the blanket whimpering like a lady in distress every time the monstrous creature was doing something monstrous on the screen.  
— Gail, sighed Mortimer.  
— Don’t, answered the blond guy trying really hard not to watch the TV.  
— The movie had barely begun. We haven’t seen the clown yet.  
— Clowns are evil!  
Mortimer rolled his eyes.  
— You never were afraid of jostlers back then, or at least, you hide it rather well.  
— Shut up! cried Gail when the boy’s hand got torn to shreds into the manhole, burying his nose under Mortimer’s armpit.  
— You know, delicate flower, we don’t actually have to watch that movie.  
— But it is Halloween, pouted Gail.  
— Yeah… But we could think about something else.  
— Like?  
Mortimer pretended to think. A little smirk appeared on his beautiful face, a smirk Gail was used to fear in the past.  
— Let’s roleplay! He said, friendly pushing Gail on the narrow sofa. I’ll be the Big Bad Wolf and you the Little Red Riding Hood.   
Gail actually giggles.  
— Why would I be the Little Red Riding Hood here?  
— Cause, you’re the pretty and the good one, answered Mortimer in a bright smile, clearly teasing him, and because I kind of remember red being your color. Me? Black, Bad and Bestial!  
Gail frowned at him, not loving a bit the part where Mortimer has talked about himself. He never was bad nor a beast whatever did the legends say. He knew better.  
— I see, he answered at last, putting his head on the arm of the sofa, smiling, Oh, Big Bad Black Beast, why do you have such big eyes?  
— So that I can see better, answered Mortimer his trade made smirk back in place.  
— Oh, Big Bad Black Beast, why do you have such a big mouth? added Gail, trying really hard not to look at those sinful lips.  
— So I can suck you better, purred Mortimer, too proud to see Gails’ cheeks turning tomato red.  
— Don’t, whispered Gail, not knowing what to do now that he was painfully hard under his best friend warm body.  
— You, don’t, don’t run away, not again, not ‘til you ask the more important question, Little Blushing Virgin, whispered Mortimer, his lips caressing Gail’s sensitive earlobe.  
Big Bad Black Beast, why do you have such a big cock?  
Gail hoped the good answer was; so I can deflower you better.


End file.
